Teaching Norway
by memoranda
Summary: Canada tries to teach the piano to Norway.  the notes for the song are inside. NOTE: no matter how much I want to, I don't own Hetalia or marukaite chikyuu.WARNING: VERY VERY VERY OOC, and I do know I put complete, but it's not, so there.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is something that happened today when InazumaCat1127 came over to visit me today! Please note that she is Norway and I am Canada! It will be VERY OOC!**

Canada: Ok, so I keep trying to teach myself to play Marukaite Chikyuu on the piano, but I can never find the starting note!

Norway: Do you need help? I can play the song on my IPod!

Canada: Yeah, that sounds good!

*Norway plays song*

*Canada plays a few notes, stopping at 'E'*

Canada: Oh, It's this one!

*Canada smiles happily*

*Canada plays a few more notes*

Canada: ok, the next few notes are F#, G#, E, A, A, A!

*Norway watches Canada spazz out for a few minutes while she plays the notes over again*

After a few spazzy minutes, Canada manages to play the first two verses and the chorus

Canada:*spazzes out*

Norway: *watching*

Canada: your turn!

Norway: _N-NANI?_

Canada: Aw, come on! I'll write down the notes for you!

Norway: Fine…

Canada: * writes down the notes and the lyrics under it*

Norway: What the heck is this? I thought your handwriting was legible!

Norway: *spend a few minutes deciphering Canada's handwriting and writes it down again neatly*

Canada: Ok, Start here!

Norway: *Play the first few notes very slowly*

Norway:* plays the wrong notes* Wait, which one is 'E'?

Canada: This one.

Norway: Oh, right. *plays the wrong notes again* I'm terrible at this!

Canada: No, you're not, You just need to practice more!

Norway:*bangs head against keyboard*

Canada: Norway, don't do that! Just try again, I'll help you!

About 15 slow, painful minutes, Norway plays the right keys very slowly and with a lot of help

Norway:*spazzing* I JUST DID THAT!

Norway: *shakes Canada*

Canada: *glomps Norway* I KNOW I HEARD! YOU DID SO EPICALLY!

Norway:* playing it again with less help* I DID IT AGAIN!

Canada: AAHH! I JUST TAUGHT YOU HOW TO PLAYYYYYYY!

Norway: *plays the song a lot more times, with less and less help each time, until she finally plays it with no help*

Norway: I CAN PLAYYYYYYY!*spazzing like crazy*

Canada: * also spazzing like crazy and repeatedly glomping Norway*

Canada: IM GONNA GO WRITE A FAN FICTION ABOUT THIS!

Canada: * writes this while Norway is playing in the background

**THE END!**

**An: Weird, Ne? yeah, this is just me and my friend being COMPLETELY crazy!**

**The notes for the song are:**

**E F# G# E A A A (marukaite chikyuu)**

**D# E F# D# G# G# G# (marukaite chikyuu/Shitomite chykuu 2****nd**** time)**

**E F# G# E A A A C# E G# E D#E (marukaite chykuu/Hyoteshike chykuu Boku Hetalia!)**

***play again***

**C# C# D# C# C# B B A A A A A G#G G# (Ahh, hitofudete, mirusuparashi sekai)**

**E C# C# D# C# B C# D# E (nagagetsude kampaii da!)**

**B C# D# E!( Hetalia!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kk, teaching Norway, part two!**

Norway:Hey, Vinland, I want to learn that one song, Carol of the Bells.

Canada: Alright! Start here.

Norway:Okay, is it like this? *plays the right notes*

Canada: Yeah, did you practice?

Norway: Yeah, but I don't know what comes after that.

Canada: Okay, this is the whole song. *plays the whole song.*

Norway: Can I just learn the right hand for now?

Canada: Yeah, I'll play the left hand.

Norway: *playing the first bit*

Canada: *joins in*

Norway: *Play the wrong notes*

Canada: No, this.

Norway: * Plays those notes slowly* Okay, I think I got it!

Canada: Okay, start over.

Norway: *silently cursing Canada*

Canada: Did you say something?

Norway: Ah…um… No.

Canada: ? Alright, I'll jump in.

Norway:* plays the right notes, but forgets to move her hand*

Canada: no, move down an octave now.

Norway: Oh, Right.

Norway: *playing*

Canada* Joins in playing left hand*

Norway: *messed up*

Norway: Ah! What comes after this again?

Canada: this part. *plays part*

Norway: Oh. Crap.

Canada: its okay, I'll help you.

Norway: Okaaayy… if you say so…

Norway: *plays part really slowly*

Canada: See? You did it!

Norway: yeah! Okay, next part, please?

Canada:*plays next part*

Norway: Dang. That's hard!

Canada: no, not really.

Norway:*plays part slowly*

Canada: See! It's not that hard!

Norway: yeah…

Canada: Awesome sauce! Now play it again.

Norway: * silently cursing Canada again*

Norway:*plays again*

Canada:* joins in*

Norway and Canada play the song, with little mistakes.

Canada:* glomps Norway*

Canada: Let's do that again!

Norway: Yeah!

Norway and Canada play again and again until no mistakes

Norway: *spazzing*

Canada:*Spazzing*

Canada: Awesome! I'm gonna put this on fan fiction!

Canada: *puts on fan fiction. Again.

**I own nothing. Norway and Canada is my and Inazumacat1127 call ourselves. I am Canada. she is Norway.**


End file.
